The present invention relates in general to supports, and, more particularly, to movable supports.
Many, if not all, emergency vehicles, such as fire engines, and the like, carry Hurst .TM. power rescue tools to remove doors, or other such elements from cars or other vehicles which have been disabled in a manner which prevents opening of the door in a normal manner. The Hurst .TM. power rescue tool is a well-known tool used by firemen and other rescuers and has proven to be an invaluable tool in many rescue operations. It is noted that hereinafter, in the interest of brevity, the term "Hurst" will be used without any trademark notation. However, it is to be understood that the term is used in a trademark sense even though such designation is omitted.
It is common to store the Hurst power rescue tool in a compartment on the rescue vehicle. Usually, on most vehicles, since a bracket is not available, the Hurst power rescue tool is stored laying down. The tool is, therefore, subject to damage unless it is fastened down, which usually encumbers its accessibility. As the power rescue tool is large and cumbersome to remove from such compartment, valuable seconds may be lost while the rescuers struggle to remove the power rescue tool from the storage area therefor. It is well known that even a second can be valuable in a rescue operation; thus, there is need for a device which permits a Hurst power rescue tool to be conveniently stored during non-use periods, yet which permits that power rescue tool to be quickly and easily removed for use. The inventors are not aware of any such device.
Even though rapid removal of equipment is a very important consideration, a competing consideration involves the fact that a wide variety of equipment must be carried on emergency vehicles. As storage space on these vehicles is limited, equipment must be selected carefully. Other equipment usually suffers due to this practice, and tangled equipment is a danger to both the rescuers and the people in peril. Thus, there is a need for a device which stores a Hurst power rescue tool in a manner which makes effective use of storage space so that the Hurst power rescue tool does not interfere with other equipment stored nearby, and vice versa.